Boys will be boys
by bouncing off the walls again
Summary: "Kono Kalakaua sometimes hated the fact she was the only girl on the Five 0 team." Season one one-shot on Kono's thoughts about her only girl status on the team and what that can do to her relationship with the boys. Rated T for one bad word. First ever Five 0 fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it.


**Authors note: **So I've written this one shot from around season one. This is my first ever attempt at Hawaii five 0 and I've truly only been a fan of the show for a week or so. But I sympathise with Kono in the show as the only female team member in series one at least. I have that situation now. So I can see where Kono is coming from maybe. Apologies if the characters seem out of character but as I said. I've only been watching this show for a week or so. And I have to admit it is bloody amazing! **Disclaimer: **I do not own the show. But I wish I did!

* * *

Kono Kalakaua sometimes hated the fact she was the only girl on the Five 0 team. Sure, the boys were her ohana but other times she really wished the office had another girl around for her to chat to or just be a little bit girly with. Not sit there and talk about the latest fashion with and wear matching BFF forever t shirts. But it may be nice to occasionally have a girl to have girl talk with. Especially at times of crisis and when cute boys as potential dating partners were concerned girl talk was a necessity. But she didn't have that. She had the boys who she could hear outside her office laughing their heads off at something. There were cases where she'd walk into the main office area after a hard case to find the three guys there laughing.

"What's so funny guys?" Shed ask only to get back,

"It's a guy thing Kono, you would slap us if we told you," from Danny. Still laughing at whatever the boys had been saying. That would be it.

It frustrated her that she was cut off from the jokes sometimes. Though considering some of the conversations when she entered the room she wasn't sure if she was glad she didn't hear. It was as if it was a rule that when she walked into the room the conversations had to hit rock bottom. Remembering a conversation about "ghost shits" the boys had once. She shivered. No way did she ever want to go back there. Then there was the sports talk. Sure she liked football and she could talk all day about surfing (What native Hawaiian couldn't) but to the extent they went on about it. No way. Another laugh came from the main area of the office and Kono decided to give up working on her file. It had been one of those slow, monotonous, boring paperwork days and right now she was craving a bowl of delicious Ben and Jerry's phish food. Decision made. She exited her office and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey Kono." Chin greeted her as she came out. She gave him a nod, not wanting to disturb them.

"Look all I'm saying is he totally could have made that shot if he just passed it to Johnson and didn't try to take all the credit." Steve demonstrated the play from the football game they watched last night using his hands. Unintentionally proving her point earlier about boys and sports. Was it a guy thing to go through it frame by frame? She would never understand. Instead Kono decided to walk into the Five 0 kitchen to grab her bowl of ice cream. Opening up the little freezer she routed around only to find nothing. Her ice cream was gone and so were the boy's chances of not being shouted at. Seeing red Kono stormed out into the main area of the office where the boys were now discussing the second touchdown of the game.

"Right out with it! Who ate my ice cream?!" Kono held up her empty bowl for effect.

"What?" Danny asked a bemused look on his face.

"My ice cream. A tub of Ben and Jerry's was in the freezer. I gave express warnings whoever ate it was going to be in big trouble!" Kono raised her voice so the boys knew she wasn't joking.

"I…I was kinda working late cuz. I was hungry. And your ice cream looked so good. I promise I'll replace it for tomorrow." Chin owned up. By now all three men had looks on their face ranging from 'are you freaking serious Kono' from Steve to 'Kono's going to kill me' from Chin.

"Why. Why do that cuz. You know how much I like ice cream."

"It's a genetic thing I swear. Girls love ice cream and chocolate." Danny said. Steve rolled his eyes at his partner. He was going to regret that one.

"Genetic?"

"Yeah girls gobble down that stuff all the time. Grace asks for it. Chocolate and ice cream. I'm sure it's a genetic thing. Because us guys. We don't need that crap." Danny shrugged off her comment.

"Yeah all you need is bear, girls and football!" Kono argued before storming off into her office. Okay she'd had it. Between the three to one nerf gun fights, the fact they couldn't put the toilet seat down in the shared bathroom, the constant piggy burps and farts and no apology, the roughhousing, the speculation and teasing about her love life, the ganging up on her, the constant innuendoes and their general lack of awareness of the fact that SHE WAS a woman who didn't want to her about how fit they found the new cadet! What were the boys good for! But a voice at the back of her head started mentioning to her the stuff they had done.

Like how they took care of her when she was ill. She'd come down with one of the nastiest cases of tonsillitis she'd had in a long time. It was rather painful to swallow and she was on a lot of penicillin for it. And quite frankly the whole thing was rather bringing her down. But she didn't want to take the time off work. So she was still coming in every day. The boys had rallied round her. Steve went out of his way to make sure she actually had her pills with food. Mr Navy SEAL who would grab a bite to eat at his desk while working on a file made sure he sat down with her for proper food in the kitchen. Half an hour away from his files every day for ten days. Danny used to stop in at a supermarket and get all kinds of cooling smoothies to calm Kono's throat. She now had an addiction to mango smoothie thanks to Danny. And Chin was gracious enough to drive her to and from work as the pills tended to make her sleepy. They really took care of her then. And when she was better they planned a night out. The whole team to cheer her up. It had worked.

Then there was the case when they gave her their alternate way of dealing with a break up. She'd come in after her surfer boyfriend of a month, Robbie, had dumped her, claiming he didn't feel the same way she did about him. Okay she wasn't totally heartbroken. He wasn't the first guy and probably wouldn't be the last to dump or be dumped by her. As she came in the boys picked up her sadness.

"Hey cuz what's wrong?" Chin asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and sighed. The others were gathered around as well. Concern etched on their faces. There was no point in hiding it.

"Robbie broke up with me." She said.

"He's dead to us." Was Steve's reply.

"No seriously. I'm sure Mr SEAL here will take him out. And Chin. Well Chin can hurt him too in ways I don't want to know." Danny pointed at the two men causing Kono to laugh with his comments.

"You going to be okay?" Chin asked giving his cousin a quick hug.

"I'll be fine."

"She'll be fine. Because tonight we can take her out to a bar, play pool and get drunk doing it." Danny smiled. Kono was originally going to sit at home and eat ice cream while watching a crappy chick flick. As girly as it was that was her way of dealing with a broken heart. But maybe this time she'd try the guy way. Remembering the events she was glad she did. Better than ice cream definitely.

And there was the time when she was out clubbing with them, she got drunk and they kept an eye on her. Whenever a sleazy looking guy tried to hook up with her she'd only have to give a signal and straight away one of them would be in there giving the guy evils and pulling Kono away and over closer to them. Then there was the truthful advice about guys, the general not caring what state she was in some days (Damn it if she didn't feel like wearing a ton of makeup on her face she didn't have to), there was also the thoughtful coffee for her when her cup was empty, sharing of cake and chocolate, general niceness towards her when she was a little grumpy at them, the way that they DID TRY to include her in their conversations and occasionally discussing the plotline of one of her shows she stuck on when she was working late at the office. Yes they were pains in the ass. But they were her pains in the ass. Who when they tried could be the sweetest men ever. There was a knock on the door that pulled her out of her internal musing.

"Come in." Steve poked his head around the corner.

"Listen Kono. We're sorry about earlier." He came fully into her office.

"I'm sorry as well. I over reacted. I'm just grumpy from the paperwork." Kono was actually feeling better thinking about all the good things the boys did for her.

"Well Chin just went out to get you another tub of ice cream. And Danny went with him to get some apology chocolate. They should be back soon." Steve told her. Kono smiled, the boys really were sweethearts. "Now what about Lyndsey disrespecting Troy like that last night?" Steve begun ranting about the crappy TV show she'd got him into watching. Yes being the only girl in Five 0 did suck at times. But there were days like today when Kono wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Authors note: Good. Bad. In between. Let me know. **While I do have a female housemate she's never here as she is always round her boyfriends. So it's just the five of us really. Four boys and me, the only girl really. All of the stories in this story are true things that happened to me while I live in my first year Uni house with four other guys. This story is dedicated to you boys. You may just make me want to kill you. But I wouldn't have you any other way as you are amazing and very sweet people. **Please review the story for me! And thank you for reading! Bouncing off the walls again out!**


End file.
